Confusos Sentimientos
by missginni
Summary: ·D & Hr· ¿Qué puede querer un chico que lo tiene todo en la vida? Sentimientos de un chico enamorado, sin saber que lo está, hasta es mágico momento en que se encuentra con su amada... :One shot:


_Bueno, aquí les dejo este minific Hermione-Draco, contada desde la perspectiva de Draco. _

_El minific ya lo había subido, pero me había olvidado de las separaciones entre párrafos, lo cual dificultaba mucho la lectura, y no se muy bien porqué, se me había cortado a la mitar y tubiera que subirlo en dos cachos. Ahora ya está completamente preparado para una cómoda lectura. Espero que os guste ;-) _

_**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Yo no gano dinero con esto, escribo por diversión._

**_CONFUSOS SENTIMIENTOS_**

**__**   
  
99, aproximadamente las veces que pensado en ella hoy, no, ahora ya son 100.¿Por qué no puedo alejarla de mi mente? Es absudo, solo pensar que estoy pensando en ella. Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace unos años que yo estaría así por una... por una chica, simplemente me hubiese reído de el. Y ahora...  
  
Todo comenzó hace unos seis años. La primera vez que la vi, en el tren, no le presté atención, no sabía quien era, para mi solo era una absurda chica mas, que no me importaba lo mas minimo, y que me daba igual su vida por completo, por lo menos hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts. Cuando el sombrero la seleccionó para Gryffindor, me fije en ella por primera vez. Iba a Gryffindor, "la casa de los valientes", y enseguida me pregunté que hacía allí, quien era su familia, etc... , no porque me interesara ella como persona, sino mas bien para tener algo que me protegiera de ellos, para zafarme y evadirme si me acosaban con cualquier cosa, sabiendo como sabía cual era la naturaleza metiche y entrometida de los Gryffindor. Y así comenzé la vida que siempre había soñado, con mis mejores amigos, si se les puede llamar así, que siempre iban conmigo a todas partes. En seguida me gané la simpatía de mis compañeros de casa, y me convertí en su heroe, en el único capaz de enfrentarme directamente con ese aprendiz de mago, que solo por apellidarse Potter, era considerado algo así como un Dios. Pronto me fije en que siempre iba acompañado de un chico pelirrojo, otro Weasley, no cabia duda, que parecía siempre avergonzado y admirado de que El chico Potter fuese su amigo, ¡Pobre infeliz!  
  
Y entonces ella volvió a entrar en mi vida. Por alguna extraña razón se convirtió en amiga de Potter, a pesar de que unos meses antes se odiaban, por el carácter estricto de ella, bastante difícil, debido a que estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, y a que las cosas se hiciesen como ella mandaba. No pude evitar odiarla entonces, como a todos los Gryffindors, y se convirtió pronto en objeto de mis burlas, casi mas que el mismisimo Potter. Se convirtió pronto en costumbre, llamarle sangre sucia, siempre que me la encontraba, y pasaba el día pensando en nuevos insultos que pudieran hacerle daño. ¡Que ingenuo fui al no darme cuenta que ella estaba tan metida en mi cabeza! Y así fue pasando el tiempo, lentamente. Era el mejor de mi clase, por supuesto, aunque nunca pude sacar buenas notas en transformaciones, esa profesora me tenía manía. Y ella era siempre la mejor de Gryffindor, quizás por eso me daba todavía mas rabia, y me metía mas con ella...  
  
Y así fue pasando el tiempo, ya casi ni me fijaba en Potter, aunque seguía metiendome con el, porque era lo que se esperaba de mi, y me concentraba principalmente en insultar a Granger. No era que no me callera bien, la odiaba, por sabelotodo, por sangre sucia, por todo... o eso creía yo, hasta aquel fatídico día.  
  
Se la veía triste y ojerosa, aunque no sabía por que. Siempre iba con la mochila hasta los topes de libros, incluso de asignaturas que no tenía ese día, y siempre parecía ajetreada como si le faltara el aire... o el tiempo. Ese día me metí con Potter y con ella, como de costumbre, pero ese día hizo algo que no había hecho antes: me pegó una bofetada. Desde entonces no pude apartarla de mi mente, primero odiándola por haber hecho algo tan, tan... tan abominable, y después, admirándola por tener el valor de enfrentarse a mi, de decirme las cosas claras, algo que nadie se atrevía a hacer... desde ese día se convirtió en mi obsesión. Estaba obsesionado por hacer que lo pasara mal, por insultarla lo más que pudiese, o eso creía yo, pero no era así... ¿Cómo iba a imaginar yo que el que mi pensamiento estuviese ocupado las 24 horas del día por esa chica iba a significar algo mas que deseo de venganza?  
  
Así paso el tiempo, y poco a poco la sentía mas cerca de mi, de mi corazón, a pesar de estar tan lejos. Fingía que no pasaba nada, que todo era igual que siempre, pero no era así. Nadie me lo notó, por supuesto. Siempre he sido buen actor, ya estaba acostumbrado a fingir en casa, que me gustaba que mi padre fuera mortífago, y que quería seguir sus pasos... todo mentiras... Comenzé a sentir que lo único limpio y puro que había en mi existencia era ella, los instantes en los que la miraba, en los que estaba cerca de ella... comenzé a vivir solo para esos momentos, para los brevísimos instantes en los que oía su candida voz, en los que me quedaba embobado, mirándola desde la mesa de Slytherin.... A pesar de mis evidentes signos de peligro, no me di cuenta, hasta mucho mas tarde de que era lo que me hacía sentir así. Como bien dice el refrán, siempre ven antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que se queman, y ese fue mi caso....  
  
Fue a mediados de noviembre, hace exactamente un año. Yo me encontraba en el lago, sentado, mirando al horizonte y pensando en ella, cuando de repente, no lejos de allí, oí voces que se acercaban. Me quedé agachado donde estaba, detrás de una gran haya que hay a las orillas de dicho lago, ya que yo no tenía por que irme solo por unos cuantos niñatos, cuando una voz se robó toda mi atención e hizo que me girara para poder ver mejor. Era ella, Hermione Granger, caminando junto a un chico alto, de pelo negro y gesto hosco, que jugaba de buscador para el equipo de Bulgaria: Víctor Krum. Sabía que llevaban 1 año sin verse, ¿por qué aparecía ahora? La respuesta quedó clara en unos instantes, cuando el susurró "tenía muchas ganas de verte, te echaba de menos", y ella respondió "no puedes pretender tenerme solo para ti, aunque sea tu novia"  
  
Esa simple frase perforó mis oídos, como si la hubiese dicho a gritos: su novia, era su novia... ni siquiera en ese momento fui consciente de por que me afectaban tanto sus palabras... solo quería correr, correr como el viento, lejos de allí, desaparecer, alejarme lo mas posible, y dejar de pensar, de sentir... un agujero se abrió en mi estómago, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón... un sentimento creció dentro de mi, algo que no había sentido antes, una mezcla de rábia, confusión, angustia... y miedo, al mismo tiempo que algo insólito ocurría: una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba desde mis ojos grises, surcando mi cara, hasta mis labios. La sequé enseguida, pensando que algo debía de haberseme metido en el ojo, a pesar de que sentía humedos los dos. Me levanté y corrí directo a mi sala común, todavía preguntándome el porqué de mi estado, sin hayar respuesta, o mas bien, sin querer ver la respuesta que pasaba tan obia ante mis ojos: estaba enamorado de mi enemiga.  
  
Estube varios días sin ir a clase, días en lo que me costó mucho aceptar lo que sentía. Estaba solo, no me podía desahogar con nadie, porque evidentemente para todos solo era esa odiosa Sangre Sucia de Granger, y no podía enfadarme porque la llamaran así, al menos, no podía demostrarlo, porque sería ilógico...  
  
Así estuve medio año. Mis notas bajaron considerablemente, y mi padre se enfadó muchísimo conmigo, diciendo que si seguía así, Voldemort no me querría entre sus mortífagos, pero a mi me daba igual. Todo me daba igual, solo deseaba morirme, hasta aquella increíble noche...  
  
Yo me encontraba en mi cuarto, solo, como siempre en los últimos tiempos, pensando y pensando, una vez mas en ella. Parecía haberse colado hasta en la última fibra de mi cuerpo, hasta el último rincón de mi cerebro... No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y lo peor es que no quería alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Estaba atrapado en mis fantasias, en mis sueños... y en mis miedos. Estaba inquieto, quería huir, no me sentía bien allí, así que salí de mi cuarto y de la sala común hacia los jardines, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que pasaba la hora de regreso, pero ya no me importaba que me echaran de Hogwarts, nada me importaba... Cuando ya estaba en el vestíbulo, dispuesto a salir, oí un llanto, que provenía del pasillo en el que se hayaba la biblioteca. Mi primer instinto fue ignorarlo, ¡que me importaba a mí lo que le pasara a un desconocido!, pero por alguna razón ignoré mi instinto y me dirigí hacia el llanto, quizás para ver quien lloraba, quizás para regodearme pensando que alguien lo pasaba igual o peor que yo, no lo se... el caso es que lo que encontré me dejó completamente helado. La que lloraba era ni mas ni menos que la mismísima Hermione Granger. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, medio apoyada en una estatua, y estrujaba un papel entre sus temblorosas manos. Mis pies se movieron solos, acercándome mas a ella, hasta que fue consciente de mi presencia, y me miró a los ojos, con una mirada cristalina, empapada por las lágrimas, y que no irradiaba odio, como habitualmente, sino tristeza, una profunda tristeza. Enseguida bajó su mirada y me dijo sin dejar de sollozar:  
  
-Que diablos quieres, Malfoy, lárgate y déjame en paz.  
  
No supe como reaccionar. Evidentemente no me iba a tratar bien, después de cómo la trataba yo habitualmente.  
  
-Es que estas sordo o tu arrogancia ya ni te permite oír.  
  
-Cuidado con lo que dices, s... Granger. ¿Qué ha pasado, has sacado solo un nueve con cinco en algun examen?-dije con mi habitual voz arrogante, para intentar saber lo que le pasaba, aunque me lo dijera con reproche.  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia.  
  
-¿O acaso se te ha muerto alguien, porque con la cara que traes, cualquiera lo diría? Aunque bueno, no diferencia mucho de la cara del resto de los días-dije cruelmente tratando de indagar mas todavía, cuando ella me miró, con una mirada helada, penetrante y amarga, y nuevamente bajo la vista. Comprendí entonces que había dado en el clavo, y mis rodillas se doblaron, incapaces de sujetar mi peso. Ella volvió a combulsionarse en llanto, y mi mano, traicionera, se deslizó a su espalda, en un gesto de apoyo y mi voz pronunció las palabras que nunca pensé que le diria a nadie, mucho menos a Hermione: lo siento.  
  
Ella me miró totalmente sorprendida por mi actitud y mis palabras. Inconscientemente había dejado de combulsionarse por la sorpresa, y me miró directamente a los ojos. Enseguida aparté mi mirada, y retiré mi mano de su espalda, recobrando la compostura, aunque notaba su mirada todavía clavada en mis ojos.  
  
-¿Quién se te ha muerto?-dije con una imitación de mi habitual arrogancia.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, respondió a mi pregunta:  
  
-Mi padre. Se ha estrellado un avión en el que el viajaba, y no hay supervivientes.  
  
No supe que hacer en esa situación. Seguía mirando al suelo, y notaba su mirada clavada en mi. No sabía que hacer. Fue ella la que rompió nuevamente el hielo:  
  
-Es mejor que te vayas, antes de que pase algo de lo que nos arrepintiésemos después.  
  
Mi cerebro tardó un rato en asimilar lo que ella acababa de decir, y sin poderlo evitar, levanté la vista y la miré a los ojos.  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-pregunté con voz ansiosa. Quizás había interpretado mal sus palabras, pero su respuesta me dejó helado.  
  
-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por mi, Malfoy?  
  
Me quedé sin palabras ante esa respuesta, ¿Ella lo sabía?¿Cómo era posible?¿Tanto se me notaba???... Tranquilízate, me dije, igual se refiere a otra cosa, no dejes que tu mente interprete lo que tus oídos quisieran oír.  
  
-No se de que me hablas, Granger- dije intentando aparentar indiferencia y arrogancia, aunque con un ligero temblor en la voz que delataba mi nerviosismo  
  
-¿Te crees que soy imbécil o que estoy ciega?¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me miras?, ¿de cómo un temblor recorre tu cuerpo cuando estoy cerca?, ¿De cómo ya no me llamas sangre sucia a pesar de intentar ser tan frío como siempre? Solo hay que ver como has reaccionado cuando me has visto así. ¡Por Merlín!, ¡¡¡Te has disculpado!!!¡¡¡conmigo!!!  
  
Estaba helado aunque sentía arder mi rostro. No podía moverme, no podía hablar. Acababa de entrar en estado de shock. Sus palabras eran dardos que atravesaban mis oídos, perforándolos como si estuviera hablando a gritos. Después de un incómodo silencio, su voz volvió a hablar.  
  
-Deberías marcharte. Olvida lo que he dicho, ha sido un error.  
  
Y diciendo esto, comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria, todavía con lágrimas bañando su rostro. Entonces mi cerebro recordó algo, y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Comencé a correr detrás de ella y la alcancé antes de que doblara la esquina.  
  
-Espera-dije cogiendola por un hombro.  
  
-¡Te he dicho que lo olvidaras!-dijo con la sorpresa reflejándose en su cara-No debí decirte eso.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?¿Eres tonta o que?  
  
-¿Has venido para insultarme?-dijo medio enojada.  
  
-Claro que no, eres tu que no me dejas hablar.  
  
-¡Pues habla!  
  
-A mi no me des órdenes, Hermione.  
  
Se quedó callada, nuevamente sorprendida. Sin querer se me había escapado llamarla Hermione, en lugar de Granger, como la llamaba siempre, ¿Por qué sería tan bocazas? ... Decidí no darle mas vueltas:  
  
-¿Por qué antes me has dicho que me fuera antes de que pasara algo de lo que nos pudiésemos arrepentir?  
  
Ante mi asombro, esta vez fue a ella a quien se le encendieron las mejillas. Volvió a quedarse muda unos instantes. Comenzaba a agitarme, esperando su respuesta, y, casi sin querer, la empujé contra la pared, y la obligué con mi mano libre a que me mirase a los ojos. Estaban rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar, y me miraban de una forma extraña, con una expresión que no había visto antes... De repente mis ojos repararon en otra parte de su rostro: sus labios, esos apetitosos labios que había deseado día tras día, noche tras noche. Estábamos muy cerca, a escasos centímetros y una extraña fuerza me empujaba hacia delante. Mis manos captaron entonces algo en lo que no había reparado: Hermione estaba temblando, a pesar de que era una cálida noche... Apenas estaba ya a un centímetro de su cara, de su boca... no podía resistir más y la besé, la besé como nunca antes había besado a nadie, no de una forma fria y lujuriosa, sino de un modo dulce y tierno, saboreando cada rincón de su boca... me di cuenta entonces que no era el único que participaba en ese beso, ella respondía a cada movimiento de mi lengua, haciendo que me sintiera flotar.. De repente algo cambió, ella me empujó hacia atrás, separándome de ella, me miró un instante a los ojos, y me soltó una sonora bofetada, al tiempo que gritaba "imbecil" y salía corriendo.  
  
Me quedé allí un rato, con la mano en mi cara, exactamente en el lugar en el que ella me había pegado, pensando en lo que había pasado. Ese beso... había sentido como ella respondía a mi beso, la había sentido temblar entre mis brazos... ¿Por qué me había apartado de aquella forma?¿Por qué me había pegado? ... No la entendía, no podía entenderla, ¿Acaso le gustaba, o simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento? Quizás estaba deprimida, o no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía... "Ahhhhh, no se que quiso decir", pensé.  
  
Pasé la noche en vela, sin poder dejar de pensar en ese beso, cálido, distinto de todos los que había dado hasta el momento... No podía olvidar la sensación que tube cuando la besé, me sentí flotar, era como si el mundo se hubiese parado unos instantes, como si nada importara, solo ese momento, solo ella... Necesitaba de sus besos, de sus labios, necesitaba volver a probar el sabor de su boca, pero no sabía como... Estaba inquieto, y en medio de estos confusos sentimientos, ví como salía el sol en el horizonte, bañando los terrenos de la escuela... Pronto la vería de nuevo.  
  
Me vestí presuroso, sintiendo como los pensamientos se contradecían en mi interior. Deseaba correr, llegar al gran comedor, verla, abrazarla... y por otra parte tenía miedo de ese encuentro, del momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzasen, de no saber como reaccionar delante de ella. Podía hacerme el chico frío que siempre he sido, al que no le importa nada, como si ese beso no hubiese significado para mi un mundo de sensaciones nuevas, como si fuese otro mas... no, no podía, no podía ni pensarlo siquiera... ese beso... ese beso era lo único puro que había en mi existencia, algo distinto, algo limpio, si fingia que no había significado nada, estaría ensuciando ese momento con una mentira, que probablemente iria seguida de otras, hasta formar una enorme bola de mentiras alrededor de esa experiencia... no podía, no podía!!! El pensar tan solo en negar ese momento, hacía que mis tripas se cargaran de plomo y se retorcieran como serpientes enfurecidas en mi estomago... Todavía sin saber muy bien que hacer, bajé a la sala común y salí a los corredores del castillo. Dudé varias veces si dar la vuelta y volver a la sala común o continuar hacia el comedor. A medida que me acercaba, fui consciente de que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, como si fuesen de mantequilla... En mi vida me había sentido así, ¿por qué no podía controlarme? ¡Solo era una chica, una s... no podía ni decirlo! ¿A quien quería engañar?  
  
Ensimismado como estaba en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que había llegado al gran comedor. Mi vista se dirigió instintivamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde pronto la localizé, junto a Potter, como siempre... bajé la vista y me dirigí hacia mi mesa, algo mas tranquilo, y a la vez, algo mas nervioso al saber que ella estaba en la misma estancia que yo...  
  
No fui consciente de lo mucho que me había afectado ese beso hasta varios días después. Comenzé a estar como ausente durante las clases, mas que en los últimos tiempos. Deseaba impacientemente que llegaran las clases con los Gryffindors, y luego no aparecía a dichas clases. Cada vez que me cruzaba con ella y con Potter en los pasillos, ya no los insultaba, simplemente agachaba mi mirada y pasaba como si no los hubiese visto... Sentía crecer algo dentro de mí, como una bola de angustia, de miedo... sentía ganas de gritar, y sin embargo me mantenía callado, guardándome todo para mi.  
  
Comenzé entonces a pensar que ese beso había sido tan solo un sueño, que no era real, y que mi mente, ociosa, jugaba con mis pensamientos, haciendo real lo que simplemente eran sueños, ilusiones, fantasías... Me estaba volviendo loco... si fuese real ella me habría reclamado, me habría insultado, incluso pegado en público, sin embargo permanecía indiferente, como si nada hubiese pasado... Después de un par de semanas así, sentí que no podía más, que estaba loco, que no quería vivir... Así que una mañana, no precisamente especial, salí de la sala común (sobre las cinco y media de la madrugada) con una sola idea en mi cabeza: acabar con mi vida. No tenía sentido vivir, estaba abocado a un destino que no había elegido, que no quería para mi, y lo único que podría haberme salvado, lo único por lo que hubiese luchado, era quizás solo una mala pasada de mi imaginación...  
  
Me dirigí hacia el pasillo donde supuestamente había ocurrido aquel mágico momento en el que había dejado de ser Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y primero de su casa, para ser simplemente un hombre, como cualquier otro, que se derretía al besar a la chica que amaba ...  
  
Me senté allí, en aquel lugar en donde la había encontrado llorando, y cerré los ojos. Si ella estuviera allí, si pudiera verla, tan solo verla una vez mas antes de... si pudiera oír su voz... Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, y por primera vez no la secó, la dejó correr, sabiendo que pronto nuevas lágrimas se unirían a ella... Por primera vez en su vida estaba llorando, y lo mas curioso es que no le importaba. No le importaba llorar... sentía que la bola que había ido creciendo en su interior se desacía por momentos, y volvía nuevamente con mas fuerza...  
  
Sintió algo moverse a su alrededor y abrió los ojos, al tiempo de ver como se cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que había sido una ráfaga de aire, ya que nadie estaría en la biblioteca a las seis de la madrugada, pero sintió como algo pasaba a su lado, y, asustado los volvió a abrir, pensando que sería Filch en su ronda nocturna, pero se equivocaba. Vió como una chica de pelo alborotado y castaño, y ojos marrones, surgía de la nada, debajo de una plateada capa.  
  
La miré como si fuera una aparición, como si no fuese real, sino otra de mis absurdas fantasías. Tenía una expresión sombría, que delataba tristeza, angustia,... y compasión. Me di cuenta entonces de que por mis mejillas todavía corrían silenciosas lágrimas, bajé mi cabeza y las sequé con las mangas de la túnica, cuando su voz dijo:  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Granger?-dije con lo que antaño habría sido una pobre imitación de mi habitual arrogancia, mientras me levantaba del suelo, todavía con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-¿Qué por que lo digo?¡Estás llorando!  
  
-No te imagines cosas, simplemente se me ha metido algo en el ojo.  
  
-¿En los dos?  
  
Me quedé callado, sin saber que responder. Estaba claro que no la iba a poder engañar, pero tampoco quería confesar que había estado llorando, ni que el motivo de mi llanto era precisamente ella.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a insistir, aunque con un ligero cambio en el tono de su voz. Ya no sonaba despectivo y humillante, sonaba preocupado.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que nada-dije en un suspiro.  
  
-Oh, muy bien. Entiendo que no me lo cuentes-dijo con reproche- total, yo simplemente soy la sangre sucia de Granger, ¿no?, la primera en todo, la amiga de Potter, una simple Gryffindor que no merecería estudiar en este colegio, porque soy hija de muggles, una sangre...  
  
-¡¡Callate!!-dije de repente, mientras una nueva tanda de lágrimas caía por mis mejillas-¡¡Tu no lo entiendes!!  
  
-¿Qué no entiendo?¿Qué no puedo dirigirle la palabra a un Malfoy?¿A un futuro mortífago?  
  
Algo estalló en mi interior al oír sus últimas palabras. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, mi boca se había puesto a gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡YO NO QUIERO SER MORTÍFAGO!!¡No quiero ser como mi padre! Me veo ensombrecido por el, para el no soy un hijo, soy una marioneta con la que puede hacer lo que quiera-más amargas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero ya no me molesté en secarlas-que no tiene sentimientos ni decisiones propias, que no es nada... Aprendí a guardar mis sentimientos, a no pedir nunca ayuda, a ser como el quería ¡Aprendí a ser arrogante para no mostrarme tal como soy, para que nadie pudiera entrar en mi alma, y si embargo... La única cosa limpia, la única cosa pura que hay en mi...  
  
Me quedé callado al ver su cara. Ahora no era el único que estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Y ahora por que lloras?-dije medio abatido, mientras con una de mis mangas secaba con rábia mi cara- No es para tanto.  
  
Ella me miraba con ojos empapados en lágrimas, y tenia una mano en la boca. De repente hizo algo que no me esperaba, y que me dejó mudo de la sorpresa: Me abrazó con ternura, como nunca antes lo habia hecho nadie. Poco a poco fui correspondiendo a su abrazo, que me reconfortaba, hacía que deseara que ese momento no acabara jamás,... y me susurró al oído "lo siento".  
  
Esas palabras, esas simples palabras perforaron mis oídos... La amaba, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser... La abrazé todavía con mas fuerza, apretándola contra mi, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, de que me la fueran a arrebatar de entre mis brazos...  
  
-eres tu-dije.  
  
-¿Qué...?-comenzó a decir ella, todavía envuelta por mi abrazo.  
  
-La única cosa limpia, la única cosa pura que hay en mi... eres tu.  
  
Ella se apartó de mi bruscamente, impactada por mis palabras, y me miró a los ojos, pero ya no aparté la mirada. Sabía que lo vería en ellos, vería que la amaba, y que era sincero, por primera vez en mi vida, pero ya no me importaba que conociera mis sentimientos, que conociera de mis ojos lo que mis labios no se atrevían a pronunciar. Me miró durante un instante y apartó la vista al suelo, confusa. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, le cogí la cara con una mano, haciendo que me volviera a mirar a los ojos, y le susurré: "te necesito"  
  
-Draco, esto es un error... no podemos... no puedes...  
  
Mis labios silenciaron a los suyos. Tenian sed de sus besos, esos besos tan distintos, tan tiernos, tan cálidos... nuestras lenguas se juntaron como si fuesen impulsadas por imanes que hicieran atraerse una a la otra... Sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura, y como su cuerpo se estremecía a la par que el mío... oí un suspiro de placer escaparse de su boca... necesitaba de ella...  
  
Lentamente nos fuimos separando. Ella todavía temblaba, a pesar de tener las mejillas ardiendo.  
  
-No... esto... nosotros no....  
  
Puse un dedo en sus labios, haciéndole guardar silencio. No eran necesarias las palabras. Yo la amaba, y ella me amaba, ahora lo sabía, y no había nada mas importante que eso. No importaba el que dirán, el que ella fuera Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, no importaba nada, solo nosotros, solo ese instante... Volví a besarla, con toda mi pasión, con todas mis ganas, una y otra vez. No podíamos separarnos, no queríamos... y fue allí, protegidos por aquella estatua, cerca de la biblioteca, sobre mi capa extendida en el suelo, donde la sentí entre mis brazos por primera vez. Recuerdo que las lágrimas se me saltaban cada vez que pensaba que estaba con ella, que me amaba, y que unas horas antes pensaba suicidarme, cuando en ese momento era tan feliz... Nunca, nunca en mi vida, olvidaré esa noche, ya que fue el comienzo de algo hermoso, puro y limpio, que ni el mas vil de los hombres podría nunca ensuciar.**_ FIN_**

_Gracias a todos por los anteriores reviews, muchísimas gracias, me alegra que os halla gustado. _

_Si queréis leer algo más mío, tengo publicadas otras tres historias. Una de ellas es un minific, algo más corto que este, las otras dos son fics largos, que con un poco de tiempo se leen fácilmente. Podéis acceder a ellas desde mi profile ;-)_

_Besos _

_Missi_


End file.
